Embodiments of the present invention are directed to a method and an apparatus for delivering uninterrupted power to an electrical device. More specifically, embodiments of the present invention are directed to an uninterruptible power supply having a removable cover plate, and a method of manufacturing the uninterruptible power supply.
The use of uninterruptible power supplies (UPSs) having battery back-up systems to provide regulated, uninterrupted power for sensitive and/or critical loads, such as computer systems, and other data processing systems is well known.
Uninterruptible power supplies are used to protect sensitive electronic equipment against disturbances which can occasionally appear on the public electricity supply network. These disturbances can vary from voltage changes of very short duration to total loss of supply for a considerable period, resulting in the loss of computer data and, in some instances, actual damage to electrical equipment.
In addition, there are a multiplicity of electronic devices that might benefit from an uninterruptible power supply that includes power surge protection. These device include computers and computer peripherals that are often co-located in a small area. When a UPS is used with a computer and its associated peripherals, because of the small area generally available for power cables and signal cables, the cables often times form a xe2x80x9crat""s nestxe2x80x9d of bunching and bending cables which over time compromise the integrity of the cables.
The operation of a UPS is generally well known, and FIG. 1 shows a typical prior art UPS 10 used to provide regulated uninterrupted power. The UPS 10 includes an input filter/surge protector 12, a transfer switch 14, a controller 16, a battery 18, a battery charger 19, an inverter 20, and a DCxe2x80x94DC converter 23. The UPS also includes an input 24 for coupling to an AC power source and an outlet 26 for coupling to a load.
The UPS 10 operates as follows. The filter/surge protector 12 receives input AC power from the AC power source through the input 24, filters the input AC power and provides filtered AC power to the transfer switch and the battery charger. The transfer switch 14 receives the AC power from the filter/surge protector 12 and also receives AC power from the inverter 20. The controller 16 determines whether the AC power available from the filter/surge protector is within predetermined tolerances, and if so, controls the transfer switch to provide the AC power from the filter/surge protector to the outlet 26. If the AC power from the rectifier is not within the predetermined tolerances, which may occur because of xe2x80x9cbrown out,xe2x80x9d xe2x80x9chigh line,xe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cblack outxe2x80x9d conditions, or due to power surges, then the controller controls the transfer switch to provide the AC power from the inverter 20. The DCxe2x80x94DC converter 23 is an optional component that converts the output of the battery to a voltage that is compatible with the inverter. Depending on the particular inverter and battery used the inverter may be operatively coupled to the battery either directly or through a DC-DC converter.
The inverter 20 of the prior art UPS 10 receives DC power from the DCxe2x80x94DC converter 23, converts the DC voltage to AC voltage, and regulates the AC voltage to predetermined specifications. The inverter 20 provides the regulated AC voltage to the transfer switch. Depending on the capacity of the battery and the power requirements of the load, the UPS 10 can provide power to the load during brief power source xe2x80x9cdropoutsxe2x80x9d or for extended power outages.
A major drawback of typical prior art uninterruptible power supplies is that the positioning of electrical outlets in these supplies is typically on the top or back surface of the supply and is generally difficult to plug in power cords from a plurality of electronic components without producing cable bunching and bending.
Portable distribution boxes having an angled surface area dedicated to providing electrical contact are known. One example of a portable distribution box is described in U.S. Pat. No. 2,988,655. However, these prior art portable distribution boxes typically do not provide power surge protection nor do they provide back-up power that may facilitate a gradual shut down of electrical devices connected to the portable distribution box.
The present invention relates to an uninterruptible power supply (UPS) having a housing that utilizes an angled surface to allow draping of power cables along either side of the housing. In general, the angled surface is a sloped region that has both a horizontal component and a vertical component. The horizontal component of the sloped region facilitates easy access to electrical outlets located on the angled surface. The vertical component of the sloped region facilitates draping power cables towards a back surface of the UPS. In addition, the angled surface further provides a large electrical contact surface area for plugging in a plurality of electronic components. As a result, by utilizing an angled surface that slopes away from a front surface of the UPS, a user can easily access the power cables from the front of the UPS while the cables are orderly draped towards the back of the UPS. Consequently, the present invention reduces the problem of cable bunching and improves the lifetime of the power cables by allowing the cables to drape along the angled surface of the UPS.
In general, in one aspect, the invention features an uninterruptible power supply that provides power to an electrical device, the uninterruptible power supply includes: a first housing; a cover plate that includes a plurality of electrical outlets located on a surface of the cover plate, and the cover plate is connected to the first housing in an angled position; and a battery in electrical communication with the plurality of electrical outlets on the surface of the cover plate. The battery is removably attached to the first housing.
In another aspect, the cover plate is removably connected to the first housing, and is constructed and arranged to accommodate being mated to the first housing. The first housing is constructed and arranged to facilitate power cables being draped along the cover plate. The cover plate includes a plurality of replacement cover plates each constructed and arranged to accommodate being mated to the first housing. The first housing can include a front surface, a back surface, a side surface, a top surface and a bottom surface, and the cover plate can be constructed and arranged to slope from the front surface to the back surface of the uninterruptible power supply. In addition, each replacement cover plate include can be constructed and arranged to accommodate a predetermined power standard which requires electrical outlets which include (but are not limited to) a NEMA 5-15R, an IEC 320, and a BS1363 electrical socket. In one embodiment of the invention, each replacement cover plate includes electrical outlets having the particular geometric configuration that corresponds to the predetermined power standard.
The uninterruptible power supply can also include a plurality of lights distributed on a first angled surface. The first angled surface slopes from the cover plate towards the front surface of the uninterruptible power supply.
In another aspect, the invention relates to a method of manufacturing an uninterruptible power supply, the method includes the steps of: creating a first housing that facilitates power cables being draped along a dimension of the first housing; and providing a plurality of cover plates wherein each cover plate is constructed and arranged to mate with a surface of the first housing; and each cover plate is adapted for a predetermined power standard. The method further includes the step of providing the first housing with an angled surface. The method further includes the step of providing electrical outlets having geometric configurations that correspond to a predetermined power standard.
In yet another aspect, the invention relates to a cover plate for an uninterruptible power supply, the cover plate includes: a plurality of first housings each being removably connected to a second housing; a plurality of electrical outlets distributed on a surface of the first housing; a power cord electrically matched to the plurality of electrical outlets, the power cord being attached to the first housing; and a telephone line connector being located on the first housing. In one embodiment, the power cord is removably connected to the first housing. The plurality of first housings are each removably connected to the second housing of the uninterruptible power supply. In addition, each of the first housings are constructed and arranged to mate with the second housing of the uninterruptible power supply. In another embodiment of the invention, the plurality of electrical outlets distributed on the surface of the first housing includes electrical outlets having specific geometric configurations that correspond to a particular power standard.
In another embodiment, the invention relates to a cover plate for an uninterruptible power supply, the cover plate includes: a first housing; a plurality of electrical outlets distributed on a surface of the first housing; a power cord electrically matched to the plurality of electrical outlets on the surface of the first housing and connected to the first housing; and a telephone line connector located on the first housing. The first housing also includes a connector for a facsimile and a modem. In addition, the plurality of electrical outlets on the surface of the first housing includes electrical outlets having geometric configurations that correspond to a particular power standard.
In another embodiment of the invention, the invention relates to an uninterruptible power supply that provides power to an electrical device, the uninterruptible power supply includes: a first housing having a front surface, a back surface, a side surface, a top surface and a bottom surface; a cover plate that includes a plurality of electrical outlets located on a surface of the cover plate, and said cover plate is connected to the first housing in an angled position; and a battery in electrical communication with the plurality of electrical outlets on the surface of the cover plate, and the battery being removably attached to the first housing. In one embodiment, the back surface can include telephone line connectors. The top surface can include a plurality of electrical outlets that correspond to a predetermined power standard. The top surface may also be removably connected to the front surface and angled downwards towards the back surface of the uninterruptible power supply.
The foregoing and other objects, aspects, features, and advantages of the invention will become more apparent from the following description and from the claims.